


the monster of my nightmares

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Horror, Monster - Freeform, One Shot, Panic Attack, im so sorry virgil, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: POV Virgil 1st personIt was a dark eerie night, the shadows were dancing on their own, howling like the north wind.





	the monster of my nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> really quick fic just because im bored,   
> feedback is welcomed and thanks for reading!   
> love y'all!  
> xxxx
> 
> -E

POV virgil (1st person)

It was a dark eerie night, the shadows were dancing on their own, howling like the north wind. I stumbled through the darkness, flinching at the air itself. The cold night wind was hitting me around the face; leaving a sting. Running through the deserted streets my heart was trying to escape my chest as my breathe became shallow and heavy. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, like Niagara Falls itself. I froze. The lamppost around me where dying as stood there, my face morphed into a deathly image of despair as I saw it, crawling towards me with its many legs. 

Its face was destroyed with skin hanging on for dear life, nose almost flattened, ears covered by straws of black coal hair, lips were sewn shut it a terrifying grin but the scariest were the eyes. Soulless. Glassy and shallow, the dull, green eyes looked like it saw the worst of this world. 

My heart was crying out, like a bomb waiting to explode, 

Bumm ba-bumm ba-bumm ba-bumm ba-bumm ba-bumm ba-bumm 

It sped away as I closed my eyes waiting for the worse as it crawled forward like a spider. 

Bumm bumm bumm bumm bumm bumm------------------------- 

I opened my eyes to see myself staring down. I see a teen with brown hair in a dark purple hoodie lying down, eyes closed, with a frozen face. What's unusually is that there isn't a hair harmed on his head, yet he looks like a ghost. I peer closer and then realise.. 

Wait. That’s me.


End file.
